


A veird dream

by ShyShyMermaid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyShyMermaid/pseuds/ShyShyMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Scully had a very interesting dream last night.<br/>(Somewhere around season 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veird dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes :(  
> Hope you'll enjoy :)
> 
> (I don't own The X-files)

Mulder sat on the stairs to his- **their** house with a cup of hot coffee in his hand. _It's going to be a very nice day_ he thought looking at rising sun. The pros of a farmhouse. Sunrises watched from your stairs were one of them. This night Mulder had fallen asleep quickly, but woke up very early. Suddenly he realised that he actually slept better since he had someone sharing his bed.

Fox heard the door behind him open. Scully sat next to him. She was wearing his Oxford t-shirt and pyjama shorts.

_This is how I like my Scully_

"Can't sleep?" Mulder asked handing her the cup, which she gladly accepted.

"I've had... A very.... Veird dream" answered Dana, taking a sip.

"Ah, story time!"

"You were there. And Skinner, but we all were much younger. We were on some kind of a ship I guess. I was at a ball an I was dancing when"

"Who were you dancing with?" Mulder asked suddenly.

"I don't know... I don't think I saw his face. Why?" Scully seemed surprised.

"Just curiosity, go on"

"So I was dancing and then you came out of nowhere and you were escorted by" nervous giggle "nazis"

"Sounds like fun"

"And you were talking about some weapon or something. They shoot someone and were about to kill me when you took my hand and we escaped. We were running and running and running, then Skinner appeard, killed some nazi and said" God bless America". And then we were in a room or corridor and you said something about not being born and not meeting me and then you kissed me. And that's when I woke up"

"Well, that's an interesting dream that's for sure." Mulder was smiling and trying hard not to laugh. Although it was so many years he remembered his visit on this ship very clearly. He put his arm around her and pulled in closer. They sat like this and watched sunrise.

"Hey, Scully. I love you" Mulder turned his head and looked at her beautiful profile.

"I love you too" Scully responded turning her head and kissing him gently.

 _That's a better answer_ Mulder thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's not exactly as in the episode, but hey, that was a DREAM.


End file.
